Land of Secrets
by Mana Shay
Summary: The YU-GI-OH gang,Seto,Atem,Mana,Mahado,and Kisara all goes to the Land of Secrets but it seems like some unexpected people,heartbreak,and secrets that are soon to be reveled all follow ease come along and enjoy all the exciting twists and turns this story do.


Author's Note: Okay please don't be disappointed with my updates and how my story goes. This is just my first one. Also, I do not own YU-GI-OH (even though I wish I did)The Land Of Secrets

By: Mana Shay

Characters:

Mana(Atem's girlfriend/Kisara's BFF)

Atem(Mana's boyfriend/pharaoh)

Yami(Atem's bother)

Yugi(Mana's little brother)

Seto(Atem's and Yami's cousin/Kisara's boyfriend)

Kisara(Seto's girlfriend/Mana's BFF)

Tea(Yugi"s girlfriend)

_**Chapter One:Good News**_

Mana's POV

___**You know how you have this little brother of yours and you just want to kill him? Well, that's how II feel right now. First, let me explain now. Okay, I've been going out with guy named Atem (who is the pharaoh and is extremely hot) for about a year or two ,but my little brother always gotten in the way of us doing something freaky.**_

_** So the problem is that I hook up Tea and Yugi together and that was a big mistake. You wanna know why? Because now Yugi and Tea are having sex and Yugi is still up my relationship, and the thing is Yugi is younger than me and he feels like he got to protect me and that's just irratating. Let me stop taking about this because I have t get for my date with Atem right now. Wish me good ;)**_

Atem's POV

Okay, right now I'm waiting on Mana to finish getting readyso we can go to this amazing restrnt that I made reservations for. I just can't wait to tell her the googd news. See ya

Mana's POV

"Hey, Atem", I said with a kiss on his cheek," "We're we going to tonight?" "We're going to The Nile this time baby", he said to me kissing me hello "Really, Atem?""Yes my love why?""Because I always wanted to go there. And what's wrong you seem nervous.I always thought pharaohs are never to look nervous at all time",I teased."Oh,I'm okay. Nothing's wrong my love my love but I do have something to tell you", he replied calmly.

Oh no, I thought. Please don't let it mean that we're breaking up, I mean I'm literally in love with him."What is the something that you have to tell me?""I'll tell you at dinner.""No, you know I hate surprises so tell me, babe.""No I'll tell you at dinner whether you like it or not."Gosh, how can he be extremely hot and annoying at the same time?

Atem's POV

I'm back but only for a little bit. Mana is so sweet but I wonder what she'll say about the surprise I got up my sleeve. I really hope after how I've talked to her a minute ago that she don't think we're breaking up because she looks kinda sick right now. I mean why would I break up with someone who's beautiful, sweet, kind, and everything else I ever wanted?

Mana's POV

Well, as soon as we gotten to the restraint I was amazed how I amazed by how it looks. It looked so proper, so sophisticated, and so royal. And none of those words describe me, but never mined that. Well as soon as Atem and I stepped in the door two butlers took off our coats."Hello, how are you today, said a waitress who was walking towards us, "How can I help you today?"

"Reservations for two at 9:00"said Atem."OH well here let me lead you two to your table'she said showing us our table."Atem, this place is beautiful", I replied."Just like you", Atem said."So, what is the surprise that you have to tell me?""Calm down and just wait for a second okay? Let's get settled down first."

Oh no, I thought, please don't tell me we are really breaking up. Finally after a nice dinner of steak, potatoes, salad, and other foods that's when finally he told me he was ready to tell me the surprise."Mana", he started off,"I've planned this vacation for you, me, and other people to go to the Land of Secrets. I already invited Yami and Seto and you, but my love you can invite anyone you like.""Really", I exclaimed, "You are so sweet .Thank you very much""It was no problem. You and the other people you bring with you have to meet me at the palace tomorrow at anytime except 12:00-11:00 A.M ,9:00 P.M and midnight.""Okay, thank you very much again.

Then later on when Atem dropped me off at my house I hugged and kiss him good night with a squeeze on his arm muscles. Right when I open the door of my house there was Yugi was already standing there waiting for me."Where have you been,questioned Yugi."Somewhere", I replied coldly.

Yugi'sPOV

"And where's that somewhere' I questioned."Somewhere. Why don't you just go back to what you were doing and get of my face right now", said Mana."Just to let you know mom and dad are at the bar again."I swear our parents are alcoholics. Well, I went back up to my room upstairs to finish up Tea with our evening sex. I still can't believe she knows how to suck a dick and she's younger than Mana. Well as soon as I gotten in my room I knew Tea wanted to go back to what we were doing."Who was that", Tea asked."Oh it was just Mana coming back from her date with Atem.""Well let me take care of you", Tea said while pushing me up against the bed. She started unbuckling my belt and then unzipped my pants, and as soon as she licked dick, I grabbed her and pushed her up against me moaning. Then as soon as she started sucking my dick fast I was breathing extra hard, moaning extra loud, and my heart was beating triple times. Gosh she knows how to give a good blow job.

Mana's POV

Do you know how it is when you hear sex noises while you trying to do something? Well, I can tell you how it feels. It's fucking irritating and disturbing! Here I am trying to pick who's going on this vacation with me but I'm hearing extra loud sex noises from Yugi's room. Right now would not be a good time to disturb them Tea would start growling at me and that's not , I just finished up the list of people who are going with me. I invited Yugi, Tea, Kisara, Mahado, Joey, and as I had finished calling all of them to tell them about the vacation, I waited until I didn't hear anymore sex noises. By 12:45 A.M they stopped.

When I opened Yugi's room thank goodness I saw them just chilling and not making out."Guess what news I have to tell you two",I said."That Tea have to go home now", Yugi said." N o, even though she will have to after I tell the good news.""Then what is it?""I'm taking you, Tea , Kisara, Mahado, Joey, and Tristen with Atem, Seto, Yami, and I to the Land of Secrets I told them they both started going crazy."Yugi, I'm leaving right now to pack my bag",Tea exclaimed. "okay, do that while I pack mines"' rushed Yugi. Wow I did't know they will go crazy like that. So I went back to my room and packed my bag for -five minutes later I fell asleep thinking about the trip.

Author's Note: Well how did you like the story? Please Review and tell me what i need to fix in the future because I need all of Ya'll wonderful support and ideas. Can ya'll also tell me what you want me to put in the story because i want to satisfy all of ya'll. THANKS ;) Mana Shay 3 


End file.
